Christmas On Plastic Beach
by AlbinoLungs
Summary: How WOULD one celebrate Christmas on Plastic Beach? No pairings. One shot, Song fic.


**Just a heads up, this doesn't really follow the current story. In this story, Russel is still a giant, and Cyborg is still... alive I guess. I'm not implying a 2D/Noodle pairing, just having a bit of fun. Enjoy! *Criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Christmas at Plastic Beach.<p>

What a depressing thought.

Especially for the residence of the island.

The news of this holiday was taken badly by everyone;

2D had spent every day on the beach tuning his guitar. Not playing, tuning. After a few hours he would eat a small snack and repeat this activity. Over and over again he tuned the guitar, never satisfied with the sound it made.

Noodle would wonder up and down the halls of the building, running her fingers on the walls.

Murdoc locked himself in his study and drew doodles of the Glee cast being eaten by rabid sharks.

Russel, as always, stared out to the horizon. His giant self perched on the edge of the sand. There was nothing else he could do.

And, as always, Cyborg Noodle was charging in her little closet. Not doing anything special, other then releasing a little 'zap' sound every so often.

Yes, Plastic Beach was not lit up with lights, nor any decoration of any kind. No happy children or festive music could be heard. Simply the sound of a faint silence.

Noodle was coming to the end of another hallway. Her fingers gliding softly on the cold walls like a skater on ice. Her head hung low, letting her dark hair drape over her mask. When she finally made it back to the lifts, she entered one and clicked the button that would take her to the beach. she felt like she needed a bit of fresh air (if you could call the air outside 'fresh').

The ride was quick, but very bumpy as she felt every awkward shake that the elevator made as it traveled upward.

When the doors opened again, the first thing she noticed was the darkness that filled the front entrance room. Then, the stench of sea salt and heated garbage.

Each step she took was very cautious and mindful. Nothing was in here, but she didn't want to wake the fear of the room from its deep slumber.

Upon reaching it, she pushed opened the doors that lead her to the waters edge. The water washed over the decayed plastic as if gracing the garbage with its crystal presence.

It was there that she heard the familiar sound of a guitar. Faint at first, but then grew as she followed it.

The pure sound led her to 2D. He sat silently and patiently on the dock as he carefully tuned his guitars.

Noodle chuckled to herself. He had basic guitars skills when compared to her, but superb to most people in the world. However, he was tuning the guitar wrong. Again.

"Hi 2D," she called.

2D turned his body quickly and smiled in her direction. "'Ello Noodle,"

She took a seat next to him and got herself comfortable. "May I?" she asked innocently.

2D nodded hesitantly and handed over his prized guitar. Noodle grabbed it and got to work tuning it properly. 2D watched her with worry on his face and trembling hands.

"So," said Noodle trying to break the silence "It's Christmas today,"

2D nodded quickly. He didn't really hear her, he was to busy focusing on his guitar.

"Are you doing anything special?" asked Noodle, feeling stupid about a millisecond later.

He looked up at her with a very serious expression. "Wot can we do? Bein' trapped 'ere on this bloody island."

Noodle felt dumb for asking, but it was hard to make simple conversation with some one who wasn't paying attention.

Then she got an idea. She tuned the guitar quickly and started playing a song.

2D smiled when he recognized the song "Noodle-," he chuckled

"You sing Lennon's part, I'll sing the others,"

2D laughed a little, but settled as his cue came up.

"_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young,"_

2D sang softly at first, but as he continued, he sang strongly and more confidently. Noodle smiled and started to sing her part.

"_A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear,"_

Noodle had never been much of a singer, but she sang each word purely and beautifully. 2D then joined in with her as she began to harmonize with him.

_And so this is Christmas (__War is Over)_

_For weak and for strong __(If You Want it)_

_For rich and the poor ones (__War is Over)_

_The world is so wrong __(Now)_

They were interrupted briefly when Russel scooped them both up with his hands and put them both on his shoulder. They were a little shocked at first, but then realized that he just wanted to listen. They laughed a little, and then continued to sing.

_And so happy Christmas (__War is Over)_

_For black and for white __(If You Want it)_

_For yellow and red ones (__War is Over)_

_Let's stop all the fight __(Now)_

Murdoc watched the scene from his office. His mismatched eyes focusing on both of them.

How stupid it was celebrating the birth of some random idiot every year. That was always his look on the holiday.

_A very merry Christmas (__War is Over)_

_And a happy New Year __(If You Want it)_

_Let's hope it's a good one (__War is Over)_

_Without any fear __(Now)_

_And so this is Christmas (__War is Over)_

_And what have we done __(If You Want it)_

_Another year over (__War is Over)_

_And a new one just begun __(Now)_

_And so this is Christmas (__War is Over)_

_I hope you have fun __(If You Want it)_

_The near and the dear one (__War is Over)_

_The old and the young __(Now)_

_A very merry Christmas (__War is Over)_

_And a happy New Year __(If You Want it)_

_Let's hope it's a good one (__War is Over)_

_Without any fear __(Now)_

Noodle then began to close the song solo. Smiling gleefully at her guitar.

_War is over_

_If you want it_

_War is over_

_Now_

2D and Noodle finished the song in laughter. "Happy Christmas, Russel!" called Noodle. Russel smiled at her, flaunting his big teeth. "Happy Christmas, Murdoc!" yelled Noodle, as she waved at his office window, knowing that he was watching. Murodc sneered, and pulled the curtains closed. "Happy Christmas, Cyborg!" yelled Noodle to the open air. 2D shared a laugh with her as Russel lowered them to the ground. When they reached their destination, 2D embraced Noodle with a big hug. "Happy Christmas, 2D,"

"Happy Christmas, Noodle,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Happy Xmas (War is Over)<strong>

**Artist: John Lennon**

**Happy Holiday! - Albino Lungs**


End file.
